


Black and Gold

by Sapphire_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem likes modern towels, DSOD, Dark Side of Dimensions, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiba's got it baaaaad, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: He's crossed dimensions, done the (almost) impossible to get to Atem and now he's here, only a few steps away.When the Pharaoh smiles at him and stands, he knows it was worth it.Finally, after all this time, he's right where he wants to be.





	Black and Gold

Atem stands to greet him, his mouth curled in a familiar smile. He steps down from his throne and lifts his left arm out to the side, his duel amour activating as he walks. 

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba."

"Atem. It's been far too long." He issues the challenge without letting his heart speak for him; the immense relief of being here already trying to push past his facade. 

Atem's smile turns into a shocked frown, and Kaiba can't understand why the Pharaoh is running towards him until the black starts encroaching on his vision. 

Then he's falling and Atem's strong hands are on his back, lowering him to the floor as dread fills the pharaoh's eyes. 

Kaiba wants to tell him not to look so sad. That he made it. It's all okay... but it doesn't feel so okay at the moment and seeing Atem look so in pain is wrong.

"Do you trust me, Kaiba?"

He tries to give him a cocky grin but all he manages is a pained groan. "I came all the way here, for you." 

Atem strokes his face, hearing the unspoken answer but it isn't enough for this to work. 

"Yes, Atem. I trust you," Kaiba says, voice frail and shaking as his strength seeps away. 

"Alright," Atem whispers and places his hand over Kaiba's heart. "This will leave a mark," he tells him but only receives a weak nod in reply. 

*** 

Atem gathers the tendrils emanating from Kaiba and focusses them back where they belong, his form returning along with it. Then, with one hand on the man's chest and the other on his brow he concentrates and speaks the words that come to him, sealing Seto Kaiba within his own body and this realm for as long as he wishes it. 

He stays knelt above him for a long time, looking down at Kaiba's sleeping form. He muses that he and Seth's differences are more easily seen here and nothing more than the faint hint of a relation is present. Not that it matters in the realms of Ancient Egypt, but he knows it matters to Kaiba. And to him as well, for Seth he feels respect and familial kinship. But his feelings for Seto Kaiba are, perhaps, he thinks and hopes, more returned than he had thought. 

*

Mana finds him a while later, stroking the hair from Kaiba's face. 

"Here, I brought him a change of clothes and some refreshments for you."

"Thank you, Mana."

"It's no trouble. Do you want help moving him? I'm sure he'd be more comfortable elsewhere."

He nods and together they float him to the four-poster bed in Atem's chambers. Even in sleep, he demands respect and instead of frail, looks as though he belongs there. 

Atem's heart aches at the memory of Kaiba's face when he had collapsed to the ground in pain. He'd looked fraught and afraid, emotions he never let slip through the facade he wore. 

"Perhaps more has changed that I thought," he says to the room. 

Mana clears her throat softly. "It's alright, I hadn't forgotten. But his world, his realm is safe and Kaiba isn't the type to travel all this way just to say thank you. Or to request a duel. He wouldn't risk his life for that."

"I don't know him very well but I agree." She passed Atem a carafe of water and two cups. "And he summoned Obelisk from here," she reminded him. 

"Hmmm. He did." Atem smiled. "I never could convince him to believe in the heart of the cards, and yet, I think he's come to, in his own way."

"I'll ask the others to give you some peace. Can I bringing you anything?" 

Atem looks over at his childhood friend, the woman he loves as his sister. 

"Come back in a few hours with some food, if you can, hopefully, he'll be awake by then."

"Of course. Send a message if you need me." She places her hand on his shoulder, squeezes and heads out with a wave. 

***

He drifts between awake and not, faint flickers of Atem sitting at his bedside, the chill of a breeze ruffling the curtains and the Pharaoh's hair. 

Hears Atem's impossible heartbeat against his ear when, at some point when the sky has turned to night, he's being sat up and undressed by gentle hands. He doesn't mind this, glad of the cool air that now brushes his skin through the thin fabric they dress him in. Mana, he thinks, is helping Atem. 

He looks concerned, worried and every now and again Kaiba feels his hand on his face, his fingers on his cheek. But he doesn't have the energy to do much more than blink before he's asleep again. 

*

Mana returns in the morning with food and fresh water, leaving again shortly after. Everyone is fine, if a little perplexed. 

Seth and Kisara are more amused than worried; Kaiba's determination seems proof of his relation to Seth, however great the time difference. 

When Atem is once more alone he sits on the bed beside Kaiba, instead of the chair he'd been on, and takes his hand. 

"Rest as long as you need," he whispers, offering up some of his strength through the touch if it's needed. 

It isn't, but he does feel strong fingers curl tightly around his. 

"Kaiba?"

"Not so loud," he groans. 

"Sorry." Atem smiles and squeezes his fingers. 

"It's fine." He sits up gingerly and pushes several pillows behind him until he's sat up and supported. 

Atem bemoans the loss of his hand within his own but doesn't voice it. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I've been better. And worse."

"Having the universe try and rip you apart will have that effect."

Kaiba grimaces. "Is that what happened? I was certain my calculations were correct."

"They probably were, for your universe and even your journey in between. But, Kaiba, I couldn't stay in your world for long without an anchor. And you couldn't here."

"You said couldn't. Is that why you asked for my permission? To anchor me?"

Atem allows himself to show Kaiba the kind of affectionate smile he's kept from him in the past. 

"Yes."

"Okay. So I can stay."

"You can, yes."

"Excellent." He looks so pleased, none of the tension etched into him when he'd arrived. And it's more than just his accomplishment; he looks happy. 

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"You can stay as long as you like. We can find quarters for you. The rooms next to mine are free, as are many others."

Kaiba's brow furrows. "Where are we now?"

"These are my rooms. This is my bedroom."

His eyes go wide in surprise and his cheeks flush pink. 

Atem does his best not to let his own surprise show but he's truthfully not used to Kaiba with his guard down. 

Instead, he asks. "How long have I been gone?" 

"Which time?"

"Both," Atem says, smiling. 

"6 months the first time and 7 months since you saved us again."

"Hmm, the same time has passed here. I think our dimensions exist in sync with each other. This is, after all an afterlife for those from earth." He looks out onto the palace gardens as he says, "There would always, always have been a place for you here upon your death, you know. An invitation for you, Yugi and my other friends and loved ones."

"I wasn't going to wait that long," Kaiba replies. 

When Atem turns back to him he sees his arms crossed and a look of defiance on his face. He laughs. 

"No, I will say this is a surprise. Probably the biggest I've had in a long time."

"Really?" Kaiba asks. 

"Your cards are not the only things you keep close to your chest," Atem says softly. 

"You truly had no idea?"

"Of what, Kaiba?" Atem asks, making sure to maintain eye contact. 

"Yugi didn't either."

"You told him?"

"Not at first, no. But once I knew it was possible for me to come here I went to see him and I told him why. I even asked if he wanted to come with me."

"What did he say?" Atem asks, certain he already knows. 

"That he'd see you again someday anyway and that he promised you he has a life to live first. He said you knew the rest."

"I do." Yugi, his partner, his brother and his twin in so many ways. His very best friend who he misses more than he knows how to say sometimes and the rest of the time he aches with the loss of him. "Did he understand your reasons?"

"Yes." 

"Are you going to tell me what they are?" He smiles at the glare Kaiba sends him, an echo of a familiar challenge. He's not opposed to dueling Kaiba for the information if it comes down to it. 

"I missed you. Once I realised you and Yugi weren't the same person a lot of things started to make sense. He's kind and determined and a worthy opponent in his own right. But you're fierce and proud and magnificent both in a duel and on the throne. Yugi has become my friend, but you are my equal."

Atem stays silent throughout the confession and the quiet afterwards. 

"Look, Atem, I'm not used to saying I love you to anyone but Mokuba. We've only had each other for so many years now that it's... hard to let anyone in. And my feelings for you are not brotherly."

Atem chuckles warmly and shifts closer on the bed. 

"I would hope not. Not after coming here."

Their eyes lock and it turns serious once more. 

"I'm also not one to do things by halves. So when I commit I do so fully, do you understand?"

"I do." The double meaning doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. 

"I love you. That's why I came here. Because I wanted to tell you and because there was little left for me there. I love Mokuba but he's starting to have a life of his own and he doesn't need me the way I needed to see you. I wouldn't want him to."

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba. Though I too took some time to realise that I felt more than frustrated respect for you. My will to have you by my side was more than an echo of Seth's place in my court. So much more." 

This time he takes Kaiba's hand and laces their fingers together on his knee. "But you left your brother and your company. Can you really be alright with that?"

"You told me I can stay."

"And you can. My longing to have you by my side is greater than it has ever been. But you've given up so much."

"So? You died when your reign had only just begun. You saved Egypt and the world only to die in it's name. And I don't think a few years on Earth five thousand years later really made up for it."

"If there had been any way for me to stay, to be my own person, I would have done it in a heartbeat," he admits. "But you know there was a time limit. Otherwise, I'd have been trapped in that puzzle all over again, possibly forever. And one lifetime with you, Yugi and the others wouldn't have been enough."

"Yeah, that I can understand. But how did you make sure I could stay?"

"I gave you a place here, one that's yours alive or dead." Their eyes meet again and Atem will answer Kaiba's request for clarification if he asks. 

He doesn't. 

"But you're alive here. You have a heartbeat."

His mouth falls open as he realises Kaiba must have been awake for some of the night. "True. But the realms, the dimensions of the living are not ones those who have passed can easily get to and visa versa. Travel between the afterlives is much, much easier." He smiles. "I suppose we have heartbeats because it would be strange not to."

"Hmm, maybe. But you're real, this is all real. I can touch you and sit here, on this bed."

"Kaiba, I do not understand more than I have told you. I was able to go to your world to save you in your moment of need. You and Yugi both summoned me. And the barrier was weaker. It was the same when you summoned Obelisk."

"So I really did to that." Kaiba grins at him. "I was relying on that as proof that I could get here if I modified the device Diva used. But it was more of a postulate than anything else. Thank you."

"I'll tell you what I can, everything I know if you need it. But it isn't much."

"No, thank you for allowing me to summon Obelisk."

Atem moves closer so they're sat facing each other, his legs curled up at his side with his feet dangling over the edge.

"Obelisk recognised your right to summon him in a time of need. I noticed but I neither sent him nor interfered."

"I don't think my ego can take much more right now," Kaiba jokes and Atem reaches over to touch his face with his free hand, stroking his cheek and jaw. 

"I didn't think there was a limit," Atem replies. 

Kaiba tries to hide a twinge or hurt but it's still visible. 

"You needed Yugi to keep you in check; I need you." 

"Kaiba?" he whispers. 

"Look, I know I'm brilliant and can clearly accomplish anything I put my mind to but I also know when I'm going too far. For now, at least.   
"Only Mokuba tells me when I need to stop but it's too big of a burden to put on him. I need you to push back, to keep me going in the right direction." He swallows harshly. "That's not why I came here. But it is true."

Atem's fingers haven't left his face so he uses them to turn it gently back to him. Then he leans in and kisses Kaiba firmly. 

"I am, as you put it, fully committed to you too, Kaiba. My offer to have you by my side is also one to rule alongside me if you want it. There is nothing but peace here but there are the occasional matters that need to be attended to."

Kaiba smirks and looks quickly down at himself. "I don't think I'm really cut out to be a queen."

"You can have whatever title you want, besides Pharaoh. King, Queen… it's up to you." 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kaiba asks, in a familiar tone of disbelief.

"Yes. Given we're already committed to each other." 

"Christ. I think I've just reached my limit." He closes his eyes and presses his head into the cushions behind him. 

"Wrong afterlife." 

Kaiba raises his eyebrows. 

"You can rest if you need it."

"No, but I think I need to eat something."

"There's plenty of food here and you need only touch the stone next to the tray to summon anything else you might need. I can leave you be."

"Atem...." He looks pained. 

"Kaiba, you're not going anywhere you don't want to, alright?" Atem places his hand on the marks over Kaiba's heart. "I will still love you and wish to have you by my side whenever it is your mind feels settled." 

He kisses Kaiba again and rubs their noses together, standing up with a smile. They're still holding hands but Atem's fingers are no longer held in a death grip. 

"I'll be in the garden, you can see it from the windows here."

"Alright. Can I ask that you return before nightfall regardless?"

Atem squeezes his hand then let's go. 

"Of course."

***

"Pharaoh?"

"Isis, is everything alright?"

"Yes, my king. I wanted to see how you were. Mana told me who our visitor is and I must admit I didn't expect him to be here."

He gestures for her to sit at his side in the gardens near one of the many fountains that flow here. 

"I didn't dare hope that he would be." 

"So you do love him, then?"

"Yes. Very much. I don't know that he would agree but I'm glad I didn't realise before I arrived here. It would have made things much more complicated."

"Ah. Yes, it would have." Isis smiles meeting his eyes briefly. "How long will he be staying?"

"As long as he wants to."

The birds and insects hum around them and the fountains continue their patterns. Atem can tell Isis' mind is trying to work out what that means, given there's no precedent for this. 

"Mana told me you saved him and I didn't expect that you wouldn't. His actions were reckless but I admire his determination."

"He's... well, I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like him." He knows he looks fond and is smiling like a fool but it's appropriate, given the circumstances. 

"There's something worrying you, isn't there."

"It's fine," he reassures her.

"Doesn't mean you can't talk about it."

Atem nods. "I know how to be a friend, a brother and a Pharaoh, but I've never been someone's lover before."

"Aside from the type of love and the more physical aspects, it's not so different."

"This is the longest we've been in each others company without an argument. We can both be proud and brutal with our words but now I can't bear to hurt him." Somehow he's never thought of Kaiba as vulnerable before, which he knows is stupid; every person has their weaknesses. Once his was his people, his country. Now it's this realm and the man in his rooms in the palace behind them. As well as Yugi and his other friends, always and forever. 

"It's old advice, Pharaoh, far older than us, but as long as you talk to each other you should be fine."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not as easy as that."

"Because it isn't. But you know how to taunt each other, so use that to judge how far you should go. And you're both accomplished duelists, so duel." Isis stands and pats his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, thank you, Isis."

***

"I don't do this," Kaiba says to himself, well aware that he has. The vivid details of the palace around him eradicate any doubts as soon as they form. Atem and Mana had removed his new duel system and headpiece when they changed him and they're visible on top of an elaborate dresser.

His legs still feel too weak to stand so he eats the food left for him and washes it down with water before lowering his feet to the floor.

The cool surface surprises him, but he knows the ancient Egyptians were the engineering masters of their time. Of course, it could also be because this is an afterlife.

He walks around the room, opening large wardrobes to find robes and jewelry, shoes and countless trinkets and scrolls neatly stored away. He can read some of the titles and hieroglyphics he comes across - he'd taken to learning it to convince himself he was using his time wisely when waiting for test results. If his ship is still intact it holds his reference books. If not he's sure he can ask Atem.

Atem.

The nameless king, the pharaoh whose name had been lost to time. A name he has said to himself like a prayer every day since he'd watched Atem walked through the door into this afterlife. He tries to close his mind against the night he spent on that boat in his room and in tears, sobbing into his pillow and hiding from the world. Mokuba had covered for him with the others but they were all too upset to notice much.

Kaiba had hated himself in those moments, even though it had taken some time to realise why.

Now Atem has given him some space after their revelations and mutual confessions. His love is returned, so much so that he's been offered this kingdom to rule at Atem's side.

His hand drifts to where Atem had placed his hand over Kaiba's heart. He knows there's a mark there but he almost doesn't want to see it, unsure of what it really means. There's a price for this, he's sure. One greater than never seeing his brother again… only Kaiba doesn't know what Atem really paid for it.

Still, he's always been curious.

The next room, separated only by a thin muslin curtain, has a large mirror on one wall, shelves with more ornate and ceremonial clothes and armor are set either side of it. 

Kaiba steps in front of it and unties the top of his shirt, letting the fabric fall down to show the stark black and gold marks on his chest. There are two cartouches next to each other, their bases touching and a chain linking them both at the top. His own name is written in Kanji on one and the other, he knows, is Atem's in hieroglyphs.

"This is probably why he asked for permission," he muses. "And the place he made for me here; I can guess what that is." He's not actually going to turn Atem down, though he's amused momentarily at the idea of accepting only after a duel. As long as the prize is the same for whoever wins.

And he does want to win, as soon as he feels less exhausted he's sure Atem will accept. He had before Kaiba collapsed in his throne room.

***

It's still warm out but Kaiba takes the shawl left for him by the bed when he heads out in search of Atem.

He knows he could call for him but it seems lazy. Besides, if he really is going to live here then he has to learn how to get around. 

Kaiba follows the sounds from the gardens and only has to redirect himself twice, refusing the help of any palace staff and maintaining the facade that he's simply exploring his new home.

Atem is sat on the side of a large pool with his feet in the water. From the designs he can see on the bottom it might actually be a swimming pool.

He announces his presence by clearing his throat and is rewarded by Atem's beautiful violet eyes flashing his way, a smile on his face that he's rarely seen before.

Something giddy and unexpected rises up in Kaiba's chest and he finds himself smiling too, trying not to let the shock of it ruin the moment. It's okay, he reminds himself, to be unguarded with Atem. But such lessons are not learnt quickly. 

Atem stands and waits for Kaiba beside the pool as he takes off his shoes and puts the shawl on the nearby bench. 

"Do you swim?"

Atem shrugs. "Sometimes, yes. The water in here is cold though, I find it more refreshing that way. The bath within my rooms can be made to whatever temperature you choose if that is more to your liking."

Kaiba shakes his head. "This is fine."

His fingers twitch at his side as he resists the urge to clench them. 

Then he feels warm hands wrap around them and looks down to see Atem in his shadow.

Kaiba lets his head drop forwards into Atem's impossible hair. 

He hears him chuckle warmly, the tone deep and reassuring. Hand holding suddenly isn't enough. 

"Come here," he whispers lowly, sliding his hands from Atem's and wrapping his arms around him instead. The pharaoh leans into him until they're each holding the other tightly; Kaiba can feel the gold from his headpiece pressing into his ribs but doesn't care. He has Atem exactly where he's wanted him for such a long, long time; in his arms. 

He thinks about the markings on his chest and what they mean, what coming here meant as well. 

"I saw what you did to save me."

Atem tips his head back so he can see him. 

"You don't sound upset."

Kaiba smiles. "Did you think I would be?"

"Possibly. But it represents what you could be, what you are to me, in my heart and my life." Atem's words are as soft as his beautiful, liquid ruby-violet eyes. 

"Your equal."

"Yes." A shyer smile this time. 

"So there was never anyone else?"

Atem shakes his head. "No. I had too many things on my mind and, in all honesty, no one ever caught my attention in that way." He presses his face into Kaiba's chest briefly. "And I died young as well, well, older than you are now, but still young."

Kaiba holds him tighter and fists his hand in the back of his hair; it's surprisingly soft. 

"It's alright," Atem soothes. 

"It's starting to be."

Atem shifts in his arms, pushing himself up into his tiptoes. Kaiba could lift him but doesn't know quite how appropriate that would be. 

Not that he gets much chance to consider it before Atem has one hand on the back of his neck and their mouths are brought together. 

Kaiba's lips move on their own, following Atem's until his bottom lip is pressed flush to the pharaohs top and he's tingling all over. 

He knows how to kiss. Other young professionals like himself would use each other for practice at the conferences and forums he'd attended as a teenager. 

But this isn't like that, already he wants more without wanting to move and break this moment at all. 

Atem is breathing out of his nose, gentle puffs of air sparking across Kaiba's skin. He feels Atem try to stay on his tiptoes but the strain of it makes him shift, just slightly. Just enough for Kaiba to gasp and open his mouth. 

Atem makes a humming noise then pulls Kaiba down to him and kisses him without restraint. He feels like he's being consumed but he wants more of this, of Atem's tongue against his, their mouths locked together, hands in each other's hair and around their backs...

Kaiba's fingers are itching to touch skin but despite being dressed for the climate there is always some kind of jewelry or decoration in his way. 

Atem is having no such problems and Kaiba sucks in a harsh breath when fingers slide underneath his top and up his sides. He feels Atem grin into the kiss.

"There's a modern human expression I think is appropriate here," Atem murmurs against his cheek. 

"You can tell me later; I prefer kissing."

Atem obliges him and brings their mouths back together, licking deep into Kaiba's mouth as he fists a hand in the back of his hair. He doesn't stop until he needs to breathe - Kaiba does too but he wasn't going to back down first. 

"It's related to this." Then he's pressing kisses into Kaiba's cheek, his jaw.... down the side of his neck. 

He doesn't bother to suppress a moan, even if anyone can hear them it doesn't matter. He can't imagine ever being ashamed of this, of Atem, of them. 

"Go on then," he grumbles. 

"Hmm. It's especially appropriate because you're so tall." Atem's low timbre rumbles through him and Kaiba stills his hips before they can grind forwards. He can feel Atem in the same state against his leg and he doesn't want to bring attention to it until the Pharaoh does. 

"Atem," he grumbles and gets warm laughter in return. Then a foot curling around his knee and no more warning than that. 

Atem launches himself off the ground and hooks his legs around Kaiba's waist. 

He's so startled it's only instinct that has him locking his arms around the man currently sucking a mark onto his collarbone. 

"I wanted," Atem explains between bursts of warm laughter. "To climb you like a tree. So I have."

"Oh my god," Kaiba says, with a lot less disgust than he should have for that awful line. Being painfully aroused is lowering his faculties. "Who taught you that?"

"Daytime television," Atem says, nipping at Kaiba's ear. 

"You are aware the climbing is not usually literal?" 

"Of course. But it solves our height difference. And you're more than strong enough to take my weight."

"True." He strokes the short hairs at Atem's nape and holds onto his belt with his other hand. He can just about slide a couple of fingers underneath it, which is the closest he can currently get to Atem's skin. "But there are other ways."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Yes, I can see that," Kaiba deadpans but delights in Atem's following laughter, and kisses his temple. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're wearing a lot of accessories."

"Hmmm, you can take the shoulder guard off, if you want to. There's a clasp at the top. I was going to suggest swimming if you want me to remove some of the rest."

"Is that another way to make this easier?" 

His smile sends a flush of heat south. 

"That's the main idea, yes."

Kaiba swallows, watching as Atem tracks the movement with his eyes. He's half tempted to suggest they just go upstairs and let this go where he's certain it's heading. Preferably multiple times. 

"I promise we can do whatever we want to each other later, but the water is cool and refreshing." Atem kisses him. "Especially on a day like this."

"When you say whatever we want?"

Atem's smile is wicked. "I mean it. We're both adults and as long as we both give our consent I don't see any issues."

Kaiba is aware once more that he has never met anyone else like Atem. He's so sure of himself, so confident when he knows what, or in this case who, he wants. 

"What I want right now," Kaiba tells him, pressing his lips to his ear. "Is a flat surface to press you up against, once I've you're stripped down."

He feels Atem shudder in his arms and rock his hips forward, grinding against his own neglected cock. 

"Pool or upstairs."

Kaiba presses kisses beneath his ear. 

"The pool is fine. Just undress quickly." 

Atem drops back down to the floor and starts undoing the clasps, he puts everything on the nearby bench, Kaiba following right behind as he makes quick work of his own clothes. 

He refuses to swim naked so leaves his black briefs on and waits, watching Atem undress. 

There are tattoos on his back, hieroglyphs he isn't familiar enough to read. Atem's skin is a beautiful, deep honey brown and despite his height, he's well toned with whipcord muscles and perfect physique. 

Kaiba relents and reaches out to touch, smoothing his hands down the planes of Atem's back, all the way down to the undergarments and around his waist.

*

Atem drops his head back on Kaiba's chest and lets his fingers do their exploring. He died too young to have many scars from actual battles so his body is in good shape. 

"The upper armlets don't come off easily, I'm afraid," he explains, the rest of his clothing and pieces piled neatly next to Kaiba's.

"If they're not bothering you then it's fine," Kaiba sounds awed and it's doing things to Atem he's struggling to process. All of his nerves feel like they're alert to every tiny thing the other man does or says. "Now come on, it's you who wanted to go swimming."

Atem smiles up at him then steps forwards out of his arms and slips into the cool water of the pool. It's a shock to his body, but he hopes it calms his arousal to a more manageable level.

He ducks under the water and looks up above the rippling surface. Kaiba is stood looking down at him, his arms crossed and a partial frown on his face. He wonders how often he's been allowed to smile in his life. 

Atem pushes off the bottom and surfaces.

"Are you going to join me?"

Kaiba rolls his eyes at Atem's teasing and does, finally, sit down on the side then slide himself in. 

Atem is close enough to watch the goosebumps rise on Kaiba's pale skin and he swims right up to him, smiling. The marks on his chest draw his attention; this is only the second time he's seen them.

"Do you mind?" he asks, touching Kaiba's skin and watching him shiver. They're more of a height in here, with Atem calmly treading water.

"No." Cool fingers cover his own and press his hand closer. "I stopped lying to myself about what I wanted a while ago." Kaiba's other arm comes back around Atem's waist and he's brought closer and kissed, first softly, then deeper as hands search and hold tight. 

Kaiba can stand up and uses this advantage to turn Atem round and press him up against the side. Kaiba swallows his moans as the pharaoh locks his ankles around his back and ruts into Kaiba's groin.

He feels more than hears Kaiba groan and suddenly there's a hand on his ass and he's being stilled against the cool tiles behind him.

"You really want to do this here?" Kaiba pants into his ear.

"Why not? This pool will instantly self-clean, Kaiba." He winks at the glare sent his way. "But we can stop."

"Are we going to need a safe word," Kaiba asks him. "Because you look so serious when you say that, and I know we can stop at any point; you're one of the most honorable people I've ever met."

"Kaiba…"

"You can call me Seto," he tells him softly, his blue eyes shining with the water's reflection.

Atem cups his face. "Seto." He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

Kaiba's eyes slip closed as his mouth finds the skin of Atem's neck. 

"I've dreamed of taking you apart for years, Pharaoh," he whispers before closing lips around his skin and making a mark that has Atem shaking and moaning and so, so, close to coming.

But it feels as though Kaiba is trying to restrain himself, to make this last longer. Atem loves him for it but wants for them both to enjoy this. 

"Seto," he breathes, panting against his shoulder. 

He feels a shiver run through Kaiba as he finally lets go.

The water ripples around them but doesn't splash; they're locked together tightly on top, all the movement between them below.

Their rhythm fails but it doesn't matter, Atem comes first. His back arching but Kaiba's hand on the back of his head stops him from hitting the poolside.

Seto comes as Atem's whispering a litany of his name. He shakes as he comes down and holds on so tightly he can hardly breathe.

Atem strokes his hair as Kaiba's heart settles and doesn't ask whether he's crying against his skin or if it's pool water running from his hair.

***

Atem redresses in his tunic and belt and Kaiba helps him reattach his headpiece.

"Is this the real one?" Kaiba asks him, holding the millennium puzzle. 

Atem smiles, gathering up the rest of his things.

"Yes. But it doesn't hold my soul anymore, it's a memento of my time with Yugi. And what my father sacrificed for Egypt."

"Yugi said you'd taken it with you."

They walk back towards the palace but Atem doesn't ask for it back, Kaiba seems comforted by its weight in his hands.

"I didn't want him, you or anyone else to hold out false hope of it bringing me back again. It was Diva's device that weakened the dimensions enough for me to get to you; not the puzzle."

"So Yugi could have called you back without it."

Atem looks up at him. "He could, but I don't think he'd have really believed without it or your faith in him and me."

Kaiba nods and wraps the cord around his hand. Atem takes his other and laces their fingers together.

"I know that the living grieve the dead, but the dead grieve the living as well."

"Atem…" his voice cracks on the words.

"Seto?" he asks, suddenly worried.

Kaiba shakes his head and his grip tightens on his hand and the puzzle.

"Alright," Atem concedes and ups their pace to his rooms.

***

Mana comes to check on them and brings food and refreshments with her.

Usually, cheery dispositions grate on Kaiba's nerves but Mana's earnestness reminds him of Mokuba and he finds that he likes her.

"The clothes you came in have been washed and they're in Atem's dressing room, along with some things we've had made for you. They should all fit but you can adjust them if you need to," she explains.

"Thank you, Mana."

"You're welcome, I know how much you mean to Atem." She winks.

"Did he talk about me?"

Mana laughs. "Yes, of course. I know you're a talented dualist and have an empire of your own that brings duel monsters to life in your world."

Kaiba glances over at Atem who's looking a little sheepish. 

Mana giggles. "I'll leave him to tell you the rest." Then she's off with a skip and a wave. 

"It's true," Atem says. 

"I know it is. But I'm not used to knowing you talk about me like that."

"Like what?"

He shakes his head and clenches his jaw as emotions he can't separate or hold onto crowd his mind. 

"Seto?" Atem's warm, worried voice draws him back to where he is. 

And who he's with. "I missed you and it helped to talk with my friends about you, Yugi and the others."

"I've rarely been anything but vile to you."

"Not true, Kaiba." Atem stands close enough to touch. "You've always had your reasons. Reasons I understand."

He laughs darkly and buries his head in his hands. 

The plush sofa dips at his side but Kaiba can't find it in him to move. 

"You know some of the things I did when I first awoke within that puzzle."

"Yeah, but you were doling out justice." He runs his finger over the eye of the puzzle. "I don't see anything wrong with that. But I don't have the most accurate moral compass. That's always belonged to Mokuba."

"You sacrificed everything for him. And your upbringing, regardless of what you think, was not your fault."

"How do you know so much about it?" He's done his best not no let the others know the details of his past. 

"I looked it up online and in papers. Yugi didn't want to pry so I did it when he was resting." 

"Why?" 

"Because I wanted to understand my rival. Or maybe because I saw good in you and wanted to know what it was you'd lived through."

"Was I that obvious?"

"No. Most people will see exactly what you show the world. But I didn't. I still don't." Atem sounds so sincere. 

"I love you." Kaiba sounds surprised even to his own ears. 

"And I, you, Seto," Atem tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I didn't know how to live without you and I had to. It was awful." Kaiba ignores the way his voice is cracking; he needs to say this. "I tried to hate you for leaving but the more I thought about it the more I knew it was because of how much I missed you. I tried to walk out of your final duel because I couldn't watch you leave... and I wouldn't have known what to do if you stayed either."

"You've not had much time to yourself in your life, have you," Atem comments.

He chuckles darkly. "I needed to build up and maintain an international corporation. And make sure Mokuba is secure for the rest of his life. That no one can touch our private funds or threaten us again." He takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I left everything in his name and then others I know I can trust. I know you can't tell Yugi, but he has shares in the company and money put aside for him should he ever need or want it."

"He probably won't know to ask. And wouldn't even if he did. He used to hope you could become friends one day - and he wouldn't want to take advantage of you," Atem tells him fondly.

This makes Kaiba smile, despite the sadness. "We are friends now. And Mokuba will tell him if he thinks it's the right time." 

"Good."

"He's running most things now as it is, with Roland for guidance. And he understands why I needed to come here.

"You became my obsession, or rather, bringing you back did. If I wasn't working I was researching and doing whatever it was I needed to."

"It worked."

"Yeah."

He's not expecting it but Atem lays his head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I don't know what I would have done if it didn't." It's not completely true, of course, he does know; he'd have died trying and gotten here anyway. Even if he didn't know it then. 

Atem wraps an arm around his waist and holds on; his warmth a balm for Kaiba's raw nerves. 

"I've never done what we did in the pool before. I've never done any of this. But I need you, Atem. Do you understand? I've never needed anyone else like this. Not someone I love this much."

"I understand, Seto. I do. But I suppose I always knew the wait would be over one day and I'd see you again. You didn't have that reassurance, for which I'm sorry. It's another thing I wish I could have given you."

"I wish I'd taken your hand that day and come with you. But I didn't know what it meant, to feel that way." 

"You don't need to punish yourself for this."

"I'm not," he snaps. 

"Yes, you are," Atem says firmly. "You've been here less than 2 days. You have time."

"I... there is so much I want to tell you, I'd thought about it so many times."

"You can tell me now or tomorrow, next week or a year from now. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you unless you want to."

"Could I even go back?" he asks. 

"I don't know. Your ship is still in one piece, probably because that's where Diva's device is. You didn't plan to return, did you," Atem adds after a pause.

"No. I've told you; I wasn't right without you. Even if you didn't love me I'd have wanted to be in your life, your court. Anything." He puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls Atem closer. "I get scared of myself when I'm like this." His eyes close for his own confession. "Desperate. I don't like it."

Atem nods and throws his legs over Kaiba's lap. 

Kaiba lifts him the rest of the way and holds him against his chest. 

"You're allowed, especially here with me," Atem says as he presses his face into Kaiba's thin tunic. 

***

"I don't want to go back," Kaiba says a while later. 

They're still sat together near the window that overlooks the gardens and the Nile in the distance. 

Atem nods, presses a kiss to Kaiba's chest and sits himself up on his lap. 

Like this and he can see the lines time has etched into his face since they'd last seen each other. 

"The only way I would is if you could somehow return with me. As yourself. Not a spirit in a puzzle; your own body."

"Kaiba..." He's wished it'd were possible so many times over the last year or so. But eternal peace was his prize for defeating the darkness; nothing more. 

"I know," he says softly. "Which is why I'm staying here." He sounds content, relief evident in his voice and his eyes. "And I'll marry you. Because I want to, but also because the look on your friends faces will be priceless when they die and find me ruling at your side."

"We always have made an excellent team," he says, trying to play down just how happy this is making him. 

"We do."

"I still owe you a duel."

"Just one?" Kaiba teases. 

"Depends how many you need to defeat me." Atem raises his eyebrows in a challenge. 

"Given that you lost your last duel to Yugi, I think I stand a good chance."

"My last duel on earth, yes. But what do you think we do here all day?"

Kaiba flashes him a wicked smile. "Besides lounging around besides the pool?"

Atem rolls his eyes and swings himself up so he's straddling Kaiba's lap. 

"We Duel." 

He watches as Kaiba's pupils dilate and heat flushes his cheeks.

"As if anyone here is really competition for you," Kaiba scoffs. His hands, now on Atem's lower back, bring them flush together. 

The Pharaoh runs his hands up the lean muscles of Kaiba's arms and winds them around his neck. 

"Seth and Kisara might have something to say about that."

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "When did they last defeat you?"

"Not for quite some time, I'll admit, and even then only when they play as a team."

"Hmm. Double dating has never appealed to me but dueling? That sounds like fun."

Atem matches his grin then kisses it from Kaiba's face. 

For all his arms stay firm around him, Kaiba melts into Atem. His mouth chases every time the Pharaoh moves, his eyes are heavy-lidded and unfocused. 

Atem kisses him with the love and affection he's felt building for so long; he needs Seto to know just how much he's cherished. 

But there's an unavoidable edge of sadness to their kisses that speak of past longing and love thought to be lost. 

He wonders just how long it will take Kaiba to accept that Atem will give him anything and everything he can. That all the riches in his kingdom pail in comparison to this man in his arms. 

And a small voice in his head asks how long before Kaiba will decide he needs to return home. He may be certain now that he's staying but his brother and the rest of his life are back on earth. Atem doesn't think he and his realm can be enough. 

***

The heat of the day breaks and cold descends on the kingdom. 

Atem takes Kaiba's hand and leads him to the bathroom, strips him of his clothes and gives him in the warmest bathrobe he has. 

Kaiba puts it on and gathers Atem against his chest; their own cocoon within the fabric. 

"The bath won't run its self."

"Really?" Kaiba asks. 

Atem laughs. "Well, no. It can if I can see the taps." He turns around in Kaiba's arms and sticks his hand out of the fabric, plugging the bath, turning the taps and adding the salts. 

"That's... actually really impressive."

Atem chuckles. "Magic has weakened over time on earth, but this was commonplace for those with it in their blood when I was alive."

The arms around him tighten so Atem soothes him as best he can, leaning back against his chest and placing a hand over his. 

"I used to wish that our parents would come back, that if I hoped hard enough we'd get a happy ending. But it didn't happen and I had to face the truth; me and Mokuba only ever really had each other and I had to save us." Kaiba swallows harshly. "So when you started to talk about pharaohs and magic I couldn't accept it."

"Seto-"

"No," Kaiba cuts him off but the word is soft. "It's not your fault. It never was. But I couldn't help but be angry at everything and everyone."

"Death can't be undone," Atem whispers, closing his eyes against his own tears. 

"Atem?"

He shakes his head and stops the water. 

"We should get in," he says instead, taking Kaiba's hand and leading him down the steps into the bath. 

It's deep and extravagant; mosaics line the sides and bottom with depictions of gods and pharaohs at peace. 

He's spent hours in here floating on the surface or closing his eyes and sinking beneath the depths. 

No one here would begrudge him his tears but sometimes he needs to be alone with his memories. 

"I'm not used to these kinds of baths."

"No, they are different. But you're instantly clean anyway. The soaps, sponges, and loofas are more for the enjoyment and sensation," Atem explains, picking up a sponge and soaking up some of the water and salts before squeezing it out over his arm. 

Kaiba looks around. "I'd say simple pleasures but looking around..."

Atem laughs and squeezes a sponges worth of water over Kaiba's hair. 

"I would rise to the bait but it looks like you're trying to avoid whatever made you so sad." Kaiba takes a bowl and uses it to soak his own hair. 

Atem shrugs and ducks right under the water. 

***

When Atem surfaces Kaiba is kneeling directly in front of him. 

"You can tell me. Just because I'm feeling the way I am doesn't mean you have to be strong for me," Kaiba says, cupping his face. 

Atem kisses his palm. 

"No, but I want to be. I want to give you the things you've never had."

"Then talk to me. I can't share my suffering knowing you're hiding yours." He brings their foreheads together. 

"It can wait for another time."

"I don't know about you but I have days, maybe even weeks or years of traumatic memories to deal with. There will be other times," Kaiba explains with just enough lightness to his words to soften their impact. "But it doesn't mean now isn't important." He cups Atem's face and kisses him on the forehead, nose, and mouth. 

"I don't think I have a right to feel this way."

Kaiba raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Please remember who you're talking to. I've been an asshole for most of my life yet you welcomed me here; in fact since that duel when you broke my mind you've been trying to be my friend."

"I knew you couldn't always be the heartless slavedriver you showed the world. Not when you loved your brother the way you do. And I know you turned Kaiba Corp away from its military endeavors."

"There's more money in card games and tournaments."

Atem smiles and allows himself to fall forward into Kaiba's arms. 

"What I wanted most in all the world, once I knew there were no more battles, when I was promised a reward, was to be my own person. To live with you all in Domino. Yugi as my brother in blood as well as soul, to have the life I was denied.

"I would have accepted a lifetime within the puzzle; dying when Yugi did... but that wasn't an option either."

Kaiba strokes his hand through Atem's hair, and glides back, sitting down on a shelf within the bath to hold him more comfortably in the water. He looks different without the kohl markings on his face, without his regalia, and he feels fragile. 

"You hid it well." Kaiba remembers his anger boiling when he'd watched Atem turn and walk through that door. A single thumbs up and no backward glance. He'd wanted to scream. 

"I couldn't bear to let any of you know how much it hurt me. I wanted you to move in with your lives. Sixty, seventy... even a hundred years is a short time when compared to eternity."

Kaiba strokes his hair and his back, stirring the warm currents around them. 

"How did you die?" he asks quietly. They didn't see it; what they saw was an almost-version. A paradox caused by a mad man. 

"My father's sacrifice wasn't enough in the end. Not once Zork had risen. So I sealed it away with my name as the key spell and set about working magic on and within the puzzle. When I handed it to Seth I knew I had but hours to live. So I went to what was left of the gardens and sat quietly as everything seeped away."

Kaiba fights his instincts and lets himself cry. The pharaohs tears make it unlikely he'll even notice... but it's so sad. So utterly and insufferably sad. He wants to punch a wall or yell, scream or deny everything. Yet from the moment he accepted who Atem was his guards had started to crumble and the man who had once freed his mind from darkness broke his heart and let the truth in. 

"My life with Yugi was more than I ever could have imagined in the moments before I died. It should be enough, Kaiba."

"But it isn't. Eight years with my parents wasn't enough. It never is. But you.... somehow I thought you deserved better."

"We're in a paradise," Atem tells him weakly. 

Kaiba smiles sadly and strokes Atem's face. 

"You're fond of earth's unusual sayings and I'm guessing there's one like this, ‘Heaven is who you're with and not where you are.' Or maybe it's both at the same time."

The Pharaoh chuckles into Kaiba's chest. 

"Hey, I'm trying here."

"I know you are, my love."

Kaiba's heart stutters and he suddenly feels overcome under Atem's gaze. He both loves and hates everything at the same time, so let's the pharaohs beautiful, warm eyes soothe him until he can speak again. 

"Atem?"

"Yes, Seto?"

He dips his head down and whispers words into the pharaoh's ear. Words that heat the tips of his ears and twist his insides with embarrassment and anticipation.

Atem sits up and straddles his lap.

"Are you sure, my love, that this is what you want?" His eyes are liquid but his hands grasping Kaiba's arms are firm. 

Kaiba swallows and nods. "Yes." 

Atem kisses him hard, then slips off his lap and takes his hand.

***

Atem has had requests before but this one, from a man he's barely heard utter the word please, is one he could never deny. 

He'd stripped back the main coverings on the bed and replaced them with a large, soft towel. 

"It's not so much the mess as the texture," he explains. 

"I thought you hadn't done this before."

Atem kisses him. "And I haven't. But there were times when I allowed myself to dream of what it would be like, to be here, with you."

Kaiba falls silent and wraps Atem in his arms, rolling them onto the towel. 

Curious hands search out the faint pattern of his tattoos on his back.

"What do they say?" Kaiba asks between one kiss and the next.

"That I was helped by those I loved and cherished the most, in a time far from my own, to banish the darkness from the world again. Your name is on there, in hieroglyphics, I promise but it doesn't reveal it's self unless I want it to."

"Why?"

"Because unrequited love is sad enough without showing it to the world."

Kaiba's blue eyes lock with his, his expression stern. "I do love you. so don't hide it anymore, okay?" 

"It'll have to be added again anyway."

"Why?" His expression is more relaxed now. 

"Well, after we're married I'll want it to show you as my king." He soothes Kaiba with a kiss, longer and messier than the others. And, though he can't see it, he unlocks the magic around Kaiba's name and lets it show through. 

By the time his kisses have traveled to Kaiba's chest, Atem has him on his back, legs spread and hands grasping at him. 

He lets his lips linger on the cartouches over his heart and gasps when Kaiba's hand buries it's self in his hair and keeps him there for a moment longer. 

"Can you, would you.... have the same mark in return?" His other hand comes to rest over Atem's heart. 

"Oh. I don't know. There's power in this mark, one deeper than your skin."

"You said there was a cost."

Atem smiles. "And there was. But paying it means we both get what we wanted, so it's fine."

Kaiba shakes his head. 

"What aren't you telling me?"

Atem takes a deep breath and lies down next to Kaiba, who rolls over so that they lie facing each other, legs twined and hands touching. 

"It's safer if you have it and I don't."

"Atem. There is nothing, nothing that will ever keep me from coming for you, wherever you are."

"I know, Seto. I can feel the truth every time you say it. But what if you have to leave? I... can't go back to a living world."

"So if I used the same, what? Power? To mark you and I left it might...." realisation dawns and he screws his eyes tight. "One day you're going to learn that your hero complex is a major flaw in your personality." Kaiba takes several controlled breaths before he opens his eyes. "Let me make this clear now before we're married because I don't think our audience will want to hear me be so macabre."

Atem nods and stays silent, recognising the threat of anger in Kaiba's eyes. And he wants to hear it, needs to know how much he's loved.

"I, Seto Kaiba, would choose death over being parted from you. Because in death I could stay here, where I belong, at your side. 

"I love you. I love you so much I don't function without you anymore. And I don't care if the world knows or if all the dimensions and universes do. Do you understand?" Kaiba places his own hand hard over Atem's chest - right over his heart. 

"I've already come this far for you, to see you, before I knew you loved me too. I'll destroy anyone who tries to part us now." 

Atem's skin burns and he watches Kaiba's face for signs of shock at what he's doing. But all he sees there is love and determination and a promise. Kaiba doesn't ask for permission, perhaps because he knows he has it, or because Atem is strong enough to stop him if he wanted to. But Atem's selflessness has a limit and Seto Kaiba has effortlessly surpassed it.

When he moves his hand he smiles. 

"There," Kaiba says, stroking the new marks. The black and gold of them a reversal of his own.

Atem takes a deep, shuddering breath and crushes Kaiba against his chest as tears start to stream down his face. 

***

They fall asleep, their outpourings of emotion having exhausted them completely.

When Atem wakes he feels Kaiba's strong arm holding him against his chest and the large towel wrapped around them as a blanket.

Truthfully, he's had it and several of the other more modern fabrics with him since he arrived because he missed their comfort. And he usually sleeps underneath or on this particular one. He finds it soothing, to be reminded of the life he'd had and sharing it with Kaiba after dreaming of it for so long feels so wonderful he can't help but smile.

Kaiba, perhaps sensing Atem's movements, opens his eyes in the semi-darkness of dawn. They're so blue in this light; beautiful sapphires that hold a whole world inside them.

‘Oh,' Atem thinks. ‘I've been gone on you for such a very long time, haven't I?'

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Kaiba says.

Atem shuffles in his arms to lie face to face on the pillow. "Neither did I."

Kaiba draws him closer and presses their mouths together in a deep, effervescent kiss. His thumb stroking the pharaoh's cheekbone as his hands cup his face.

Atem feels like he's inside starlight, the beautiful kind that only exists in imagination. Kaiba is warm and solid in his arms, and though they clash their teeth a couple of times, it's easily dismissed with breathy laughs and grabbing hands.

"I still want you to, you know," Kaiba says between kisses.

"Hmm, I can tell." Kaiba's cock is hot and heavy against his inner thigh and every time the shift and brush together it sends sparks of pleasure through them both. "I won't keep you waiting," Atem soothes him, reaching a hand back and grabbing the lubrication he keeps there.

"Did ancient Egypt have that too?"

Atem laughs as Kaiba rolls onto his back. "Of a sort, yes. But this is a much more modern brand." Just in a container better fitting to their surroundings.

Kaiba scrunches his face. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

Atem, who's now above him, his hands either side of Kaiba's head, glares. "I paid attention to certain... things. I was given my own private time and, as I'm sure you eventually noticed, my physical appearance wasn't the same as Yugi's." He slides one hand down between them and takes hold of Kaiba's cock, stroking it lightly and smirking when Kaiba's back arches.

Atem drops down onto his elbow and kisses him, firming up his grip just enough to have Kaiba moaning into his mouth. His own need can wait; now is for whatever the man beneath him wants.

"F-fuck," Kaiba pants.

"Getting there," Atem replies flashing his eyebrows up and Kaiba.

Kaiba's groan is not so much filled with pleasure as it is resignation for Atem's sense of humour. 

He flips open the lubricant and pours enough on his fingers. There is a much faster magical way to do this, but he knows Kaiba will prefer it to feel real and so does he.   
Kaiba reaches for his other hand and locks their fingers together whilst Atem prepares him. 

"It..."

"If it hurts please tell me."

Kaiba shakes his head. "It's just uncomfortable."

"It gets better," Atem promises, this time using just a little heat to soothe him.

"That's better."

"Good." He squeezes his hands and gets back to it. 

At some point, it must start to feel good because Kaiba's flagging erection recovers enough to bob every time Kaiba tries to push back on Atem's fingers and his breathy sighs are back.

When Atem looks up he swallows at the sight of Kaiba with his arm over his eyes, biting his lip to muffle sounds as his body shifts and moves.

"I soundproofed my chambers before we took a bath so no one will hear you, aside from me."

Kaiba drops his arm from his eyes and tugs on the hand he's already holding.

"Please."

Atem nods, preps himself and spreads Kaiba's legs wider. Their torsos are close enough in length that there isn't an issue when he bends down to kiss Kaiba, licking deep into his mouth as he tries to line himself up.

He does have to sit up though, panting, and looks down between them to make sure he doesn't miss. 

Atem pushes the head of his cock in before resting back down on top of Kaiba, who's eyes are currently squeezed shut.

"It's alright. I won't move until you're okay," he grits out, though half of his mind is alight with pleasure again. The other is focussed on Kaiba's face and the forced calm in his expression. 

Atem strokes brown hair from his brow and kisses the paler skin underneath.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm just." He sighs. "Not used to it."

Atem goes to speak or move but Kaiba shakes his head and locks his legs around him. 

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to move."

"Alright." So he does, slowly, his torso rubbing along Kaiba's cock with the motion. 

Kaiba's breath comes in pants so Atem gets close enough for them to be eye to eye, nose to nose. 

"I love you," he tells him. "Forever And always, Seto."

Kaiba blinks up at him, blue eyes suddenly brimming with tears. He nods and presses his forehead to Atem's for a moment before he speaks. 

"I love you too." He manages a weak smile. "You can move."

Atem nods, kisses him again and does just that. 

He pulls out slowly, then rolls his hips forwards to slide in again. 

Kaiba's breathing relaxes as they fall into a rhythm then speeds up as his hips tighten around Atem's waist. 

"That. This feels good."

Atem's laugh is breathless. "I agree." He's so happy and it feels so good that he's near delirious with it. "I can make it even better, for you, if you like?"

"If this involves magic then do it," Kaiba grumbles into his ear. "I'm so far past the point of caring and it's clear I believe in it already."

Atem hides a laugh in the skin of Kaiba's neck. 

"Alright." He's only done this on himself before and in a not-quite-the-same way. 

Atem bites the inside of his lip and concentrates. Under normal circumstances, this is much easier but he's inside Kaiba and it's so close to overwhelming him all on its own. 

"There," he mumbles when he's sure he's found Kaiba's prostate, and when he next slides home he makes sure to brush all the way along it. 

Kaiba yells and his legs lock tight. "Oh my guh... do that again." 

Atem kisses his nose and continues to, returning them to their previous pace but with Kaiba shaking, moaning and shouting beneath him. 

They're both close, swept away on a wave of pleasure and, they crest at almost the same time. 

Atem isn't sure if it's Kaiba's shout or the feel of his body clenching around his dick that has him coming hard inside him, his hips thrusting until he can't press any further in. 

Kaiba grabs his face and kisses him. It's messy and uncoordinated as they're both out of breath but it's irrelevant. 

"I love you," Atem whispers, stroking his cheek in their afterglow. "I love you so much, Seto Kaiba." And his heart aches with the truth of it. 

Kaiba sighs and smiles up at him. "I love you too, Atem."   
*

As promised Atem cleans them up with a wave of his hand and they snuggle up under the covers once more. 

Kaiba feels like he's floating; relaxed with happiness bubbling up in his chest whenever he thinks about where and who he's with. So, as a result, it's near constant. He doesn't know how he managed to sleep earlier because he doesn't think he can now even if he tries. 

"What did you do back there?" he asks, surprised to hear how rough his voice sounds. "With my prostate?"

Atem's smile loses some of its teasing to laughter. When he's caught his breath he answers. "I used my magic to locate it. Like a homing beacon."

"A homing beacon?" Kaiba asks, as deadpan as he can make it. 

"Yes. It's not always that easy to find, contrary to most Earth pornography."

Kaiba covers his eyes and groans. "How much of that have you watched?"

Atem laughs again and squeezes Kaiba in his arms. "Not that much and not often. There was one evening when myself, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Teá and Mai watched one of the free porn channels in the hotel and laughed at how absurd it all was. Yugi was a little too shy to watch so I switched with him." He smiles. "It was a good night, not too long before I left, actually." 

Kaiba rubs his back to soothe the sadness in his eyes. 

"I won't make fun of them, not tonight. I promise. They were good for you."

Atem's look of gratitude brings a lump to Kaiba's throat and tears to his eyes. 

"Thank you." He smiles. "Now I'm not saying it was all terrible. Some of the novels and manga were well drawn and emotional. Those I liked."

Kaiba concedes this point. "I didn't make too much time to think about it."

"Really?"

He nods. "I've masturbated, but mostly because I needed to. It was a rare occasion when it was anything more pleasurable."

Atem presses a soft kiss to his cheek and yawns into the pillow. 

"You've denied yourself a lot."

"True." He looks at the Pharaoh, his extraordinary hair, those beautiful eyes he's been dreaming of for months that shine even in the rooms low light. 

He could say that Atem has been denied more. And he's sure it will come up again in the future.... but right now they're at peace. 

"Will you show me your kingdom?" 

Atem grins. "Our kingdom. But yes, of course. We can set out on a tour if you like? Probably even visit my father."

"He's here too?" 

"Of course, just in another... part. It's vast because people are many and lifetimes don't pass here."

"Then alright."

"We could make it an official tour; an introduction of my king, the man I love who'll rule at my side?" Atem suggests. 

Kaiba looks disbelieving. "You're serious."

"Partly. I get the feeling you'd like something grand for our wedding so why not start the celebrations early? But we can have a quiet ceremony too. I don't care. You being here, with me is all I really need."

"A big wedding sounds wonderful. But we have more important matters to attend to."

"Yes, we can duel in the morning." Atem yawns again so Kaiba lets him sleep, falling under not too long after. 

***

"Okay! That's three to Atem and two to Kaiba! Still want to keep going?" Mana calls from the viewing court. 

Atem and Kaiba broke in the day with a round of sex, a shower and a duel as the sun rose. 

Atem won the first duel, Kaiba the second, then back and forth from that point on. 

It's exhilarating and the remaining tension has evaporated from Kaiba's heart. For the first time in his life, he feels as loved and free as he's always craved. 

He misses Mokuba; a loss he's sure he'll feel more in the coming years. But he told Atem the truth when he thought he'd go down a very dark path without the Pharaoh at his side. This, he knows, is better for those involved. 

Atem is looking at him with heat in his eyes, the type best dealt with in a pool or bedroom. 

"We can resume after lunch," Kaiba tells her, turning to bow in recognition at his audience; Seth, Kisara, Isis and a few others whose names he doesn't yet know. 

"Yes," Atem agrees, with a smile so wide Kaiba feels blinded by it. 

They meet at the door of the arena, linking their hands together and sharing a kiss before heading back inside. 

***  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So it should be noted that I went into DSOD at the cinema when it came out thinking Kaiba's true love was money... and walked out wondering why I hadn't noticed his, ah, obsession with Atem. (I'd never been able to convince myself to watch season 5 because if I did then it would all be over. Look, I know it doesn't make much sense, okay?) So a few years later and another marathon of Yu-Gi-Oh that did involve Season 5 (and DSOD) and yeah, okay, I can see Kaiba being forced to confront feelings and grief he doesn't know how to deal with.   
> And having been given - for once - an excellent resolution to a storyline, in this case, Kaiba literally crossing dimensions to get to the man he loves, I really wanted to explore what would happen next!
> 
> Thoughts and comments welcome and much-appreciated ^^


End file.
